Lima Loser
by megamatchmaker
Summary: Season two. Will Shuester's niece Lexi comes to live with him after her parents die. Glee kids are still losers, love problems are still mayhem, and Sue will do whatever to destroy them- even use Will's niece. This is a Puck/OC story. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**_OK, so I know it seems pretty stupid of me to be posting yet ANOTHER story when I've already got two other in-progress stories on and one on , but I can't help it! I just love writing stories and showing other people my ideas that I have._**

**_So this is my first Glee fanfic, and I've set it for season 2. There may be a few things that I'll bring out from season 1 just because I like them, but not much. And just for the record, I will be changing things up, such as leaving Lauren Zizes out of New Directions. It's not that I don't like her or anytthing- she reminds me a lot of myself minus the wrestling thing- but she'd put a lot of the story off track. _**

**_So without further ado, I'd like to introduce the first chapter of my Puck/OC story- Lima Loser!_**

**_Just for the record, I'd like to thank diehardgleek0313 for proof-reading a part of my chapter before I did anything else. After helping each other out with the stories we're working on, we've started becoming really good friendsm and I just want to thank her for all the help that she's been._**

**_ THANK YOU diehardgleek0313!_**

**_

* * *

_****Ch. 1**

"Lexi, it's time to get up," my uncle said as he knocked lightly on my bedroom door. "Come on, you don't wanna be late for your first day!" I groaned, but slid out from under the warm covers of my bed and got ready for my first day of McKinley High.

Oh yeah, my name's Alexandra Summers, but all my friends call me Lexi. I just moved to the little town of Lima, Ohio after living my entire life in the country's capital city, Columbus. Why you may ask? Well you see, last summer my parents were in a terrible car crash which killed them both, and since there were no other family members in Columbus, I went to live with my godfather, Will Shuester.

Uncle Will was a really cool guy once you got to know him. Sure, he may be a Spanish teacher at some little high school in the middle of nowhere and maybe he was a bit on the addictive side to Journey songs, classic musicals, and vests, but that's what I liked about him.

A lot of people use to think that I was his daughter, and I guess it wasn't that much of a surprise. I had the same brown coloring in my hair but it fell in short waves to rest past my shoulders, and my eyes were a similar brown coloring but they held a stronger hint of green. Oh, and let's not forget that I pretty much knew every line from every movie like _Cat on a Hot Tin Roof, Grease,_ and_ Singin' in the Rain._

When I was little, I had always spent a month hanging out with Uncle Will, and I loved every minute of it. Well… almost every minute. Terri, Uncle Will's wife, was always the only downfall of my summer break. She was always whining about things like how she worked five hours for three days at some sheet store, or she'd complain about some other junk like that. I'd always thought that she'd been daddy's little girl and was so stuck up as she lived in her high school memories.

And when she wasn't going on and on about herself, she was always taking up my precious time with my uncle, as if bugging me long enough would make me start liking her. Not going to happen! I'd never even really considered her as my aunt, so why would I start now?

When I was moving into Uncle Will's place, I was worried that I'd have to put up with a full force attack from the witch, but I found out that the 'wonderful' marriage was over with. Apparently Terri had thought Uncle Will was going to leave her so she faked a pregnancy. That bitch! When Uncle Will found out, he'd been so mad that he said he nearly hit her. Not like she didn't deserve it.

"Lexi, come on! Breakfast is getting cold!" I heard Uncle Will shout from the kitchen. I sighed as I pulled my hair back in its usual ponytail, twisting it so the tail went through the hair at the base of my neck and gave it a stylish look. I adjusted the white blouse I had over my army camisole and dark wash skinny jeans, giving another sigh as I grabbed my Guns N Roses backpack and walked out.

"So, you excited for your first day?" he asked as I plopped down at the table, scooping some of the scrambled eggs and bacon onto my plate.

"Sure, I guess." It came out more like a question. I wasn't nervous because of the fact that this was a new school. It was that in this town people pretty much know everything about everyone, so they probably knew why I suddenly moved into town. I didn't want my first day to be people asking questions about my parents death.

"Oh boy, we better go," Uncle Will said as he gulped the last bit of his coffee. I polished off the last of my O.J. and ran down the hall, hopping on one foot as I tugged my black Converses on. I grabbed my keys out of the dish on the table beside me and followed my uncle out the door. I skipped pass the blue bucket of bolts that he called a car- I know it sounds mean, but that car was hanging on by a thread- and hopped into my lovely teal SUV, grabbed the sunglasses in the glove compartment and slipped them on before starting up and following Uncle Will to McKinley High.

,:~:,

The building looked pretty much like any other high school that I've seen; parking lot with reserved places for teachers and principal, guys throwing a football back and forth, girls dressed in cheerleader uniforms checking their faces in tiny compact mirrors… the usual.

"So what you think?" Uncle Will asked as I got out of my car. I looked over my sunglasses at him with an 'are you serious?' look, but didn't say anything. I scanned the crowd, looking to see what could possibly be so interesting about this place and I noticed an Indian middle age man dressed in a tacky brown suit came jogging towards us.

"Ah William!" he greeted my uncle and clapped him on the back. I hardly contained a laugh at the face Will pulled as the wind was knocked out of him. It caught the attention of the older gentleman and he turned his head to look at me. The guy was almost shorter than I was and I'm 5ft 6. "This must be your niece, am I right?"

"Yes," Uncle Will gasped slightly. "Um Lexi, this is Principal Figgins. Figgins, this is Lexi Summers."

"Nice to meet you," I said as I nodded my head, lightly shaking his extended hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Summers." "So, do all new students get a greeting from the principal on their first day, or am I just lucky?" The light chuckle I got a response told me that I just found myself on his good side.

"Sorry, but no. I need to talk to your uncle for a moment if you don't mind," the man answered. I just nodded my head once more as I turned away to look through my bag for my schedule, and the men left.

"Well hey there," I heard someone say from behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see some really bulky guy standing there. Judging by the old fashioned letterman jacket he had on, I figured he was one of the football players. "What's happening, baby?"

"'Baby'? Seriously? That's the best you can come up with?" I asked, the dark frames on my face hiding my eyes from view as they rolled. I only noticed then that his eyes weren't on my face but a little lower and I felt my blood boil. "Hey pal, my face is up here!" I snarled.

"The name's Karofsky," he said, clearly ignoring the fact that I told him to stop staring at my chest. "What's yours?"

"Get lost, dipshit!" I huffed and turned on my heel. But as I started walking away, I felt a hand grab me roughly by the arm and turn me around. The Neanderthal pulled me closer than I wanted to be and held me to his side.

"Don't be like that," he said in one of those condescending voices as his other hand started slipping lower on my back. I tried my hardest, but I couldn't get him to let me go no matter how hard I struggled. Trust me when I say that if I had, he'd be pummelled by now.

"Karofsky!" someone else yelled and I looked over to see two other guys coming towards us, both wearing letterman jackets.

The first one was pretty skinny looking, with really pale skin and short dark hair that stuck up in spikes. Although he looked small in size compared to the moron beside me, it was clear to say that Karofsky was worried about him. _'Maybe he's the captain of the team,' _my mind said, and I grew even more worried. One of these losers was bad enough, but three?

The other guy was a little darker in skin tone, and his hair was pretty much shaved off save for the bristly line that resembled a Mohawk… kind of. He had his jacket slung over his shoulder, hanging off his finger, and his tight shirt showed off some serious bicep action. His posture screamed 'bad boy rep', so I figured that he'd probably make some crude remark about me, but he wasn't even staring at me. His eyes were trained on the guy behind me, and I swear that if looks could kill then Karofsky would be six feet under right now.

"Let her go," he first guy said, and I looked at him like he'd grown a second head. They were sticking up for me? What the hell was that about?

Karofsky looked back and forth between me and the other football players before he let go of my waist and practically threw me away from himself. The Mohawk guy dropped his jacket and quickly reached out to stop me from falling flat on my face. I nodded my head to thank him and look back to glare at the jerk that threw me.

"Take her then. She's not really my type. I like my women with a bit more ass to grab," he sneered. I ran after his retreating back to start kicking and punching him to a bloody pulp, but Mohawk kept his arms around me to keep me still.

"Hey, don't listen to him. He's a dick," the other guy said as he stepped to the side to block my view. I stopped struggling; realizing that the last thing I needed was to get in a fight on my first day. "Puck, you can let her go now." The arms around my waist instantly dropped.

"Thanks for helping me out," I said as I adjusted the strap of my backpack on my shoulder.

"No prob. The name's Finn Hudson," he said as he held his hand out for me to shake. He then nodded his head to the guy behind me, "and that's my man Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls him Puck."

"'Puck'?" I couldn't contain the grin- or laugh- at his name. I wasn't trying to be mean, but who would give themselves a nickname after a piece of sports equipment?

"Yeah, that's my name," he grinned as he picked up his jacket. "What about you?"

"Name's Alexandra Summers, but call me Lexi," I introduced myself. "Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta get to class."

"What's your first period?" Finn asked me. I looked down at the schedule that was still clutched in my hand. "English with a… Fitzgerald?" I answered.

"Same as us," Puck said. "Come on, we'll walk ya."

It felt kind of weird, being guided by two completely random guys through the school. People kept staring at me like I was some sort of alien, and one girl- some Latina cheerleader- was glaring at me like I was some sort of pest or something.

"Who's the chick trying to kill me with her eyes?" I asked the boys. Puck looked over his shoulder and I think I heard him groan when he saw her.

"That would be Santana Lopez," Finn said when he looked back. "Word to the wise- stay away from her. She's a bit of a bitch and she likes bringing people down."

"So why does she looked angry at me for?"

"Santana and I use to date," Puck spoke up. "Over the summer, I broke up with her and she's been pissed since. She probably thinks you're my new girlfriend or something. You better be careful around her." I just nodded my head lightly.

"So you guys are on the football team?" I asked to change the topic.

"Yeah. I'm the quarterback." The pride in Finn's voice was clear as daylight.

"Sorry, but I don't know anything about football so anything related to it just kind of goes over my head." My hand made a swishing motion to emphasize the statement I made.

"He's pretty much the star of the game," Puck explained. "Oh," was all I said.

Just then, I saw Karofsky again and he walked up to this short girl with dark hair and threw a purple slushie right at her face.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled, gaining the attention of about half the kids in the hall. Karofsky looked at me with a smirk and tossed the empty cup on the floor before stomping away. I glared at the back of his head for a few seconds before pushing my way through the crowd to the girl who was sputtering out the cold syrup as she wiped her eyes. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," she answered with a grateful smile when I handed her a couple Kleenex I pulled out of my makeup bag.

"Why did he do that to you?" I asked her.

"Because that's pretty much what happens to kids like us," I heard someone answer from behind me and I turned to see a large black girl standing beside a slim boy in a really fashionable outfit.

"Kids like you? What's that mean?"

"Glee club," Puck said as he and Finn came closer. Finn took one look at the girl behind me and ran to her, taking her in his arms. I heard him whispering things like 'it's ok' and that sort of thing. "We're all a part of the school's glee club and because of that, we get the slushie facial daily."

"That's terrible!" I said.

"Yes, it can get a little tedious at times, but we've grown accustomed to bringing second sets of clothing with us to school," the fashion boy said. "My name's Kurt Hummel, and I would personally like to welcome you to our own little slice of hell," he said sarcastically. "This is my good friend, Mercedes Jones," the black girl smiled at me, "and that unfortunate soul is Rachel Berry," Kurt finished nodding his head to the girl in Finn's arms. "And I believe that you already know Finn and Puckerman."

"Yeah, I met them earlier when they helped me out with that jackass Karofsky," I answered. "I'm Lexi Summers."

,:~:,

"So what's this whole deal about Glee Club?" I asked my new friends as I grabbed a plate of macaroni from the warming tray.

"Glee club is our school's only way for people to express themselves emotionally through music and dancing," Rachel answered in her enthusiastic way, the slushie incident clearly wiped from her mind already. I lightly chuckled as I took my change from the lunch lady and shoved it in my pocket before following everyone to a table in the far corner of the courtyard.

"So why the facials and humiliation?" I inquired as I grabbed a chair and turned it around before sitting. "If you guys are so good and all that, then why does everyone act like you're the bottom of the food chain?"

"That's the thing," Mercedes said. "Here at McKinley High, there has to be someone at the bottom, and no one thinks that New Directions is really worth anything except us, so we automatically are the bottom."

"Well that sucks," I said as I took a sip from my juice. "So what time do I show up at?" The looks on all their faces were a mix of shock and stunned.

"You do realize that if you join Glee Club, you'll pretty much be an open target to everyone else," Puck stated, as though that were going to make me change my mind.

I just looked at him and gave him one of my famous smirks. "I'll take that chance."

,:~:,

Finally 3:30 rolled around and the bell rang for the last time of the day. Most of the kids were making a mad dash to the doors to get the hell out of there, and I was making my way to the music room with the small gang of friends I'd made and the rest of Glee Club.

There was Tina Cohen-Chang, the group's funny little Goth, and her boyfriend Mike Chang who was another football player. There was also Quinn Fabray, the school's ex-head cheerleader since she got pregnant last year- poor girl- who wasn't really the bitch that people made her out to be, and her bizarre friend Brittany Pierce and Santana. And lastly was Artie Abrams, who was really sweet and could really move considering he was in a wheelchair.

When I walked into the room, I was less than surprised to see Uncle Will standing by the black piano in the center of the room. When he looked up from his papers to see us all walking in, I saw the excitement in his eyes when they landed on me.

"Lexi! Glad you decided to come," he grinned and I pulled away from the group to give him a hug. I looked back and nearly had a fit at the expressions on everyone's face.

"Mr. Shue, you know her?" Puck asked.

"Sure I do. How could I not? She is living with me after all," he answered. "Didn't you tell them that?" The question was directed at me.

"Nope. I never had time to tell them that I was living at your place Uncle Will."

"'Uncle Will'?" Rachel's voice could have shattered glass it was so high. I was worried that my ears were gonna start bleeding or something. I nodded timidly but stood where I was. Or at least I tried to- Rachel practically bowled me over as she charged at me. "This is so great! We can practise every day and won't have to worry about your parents getting upset and- wait a minute. Why are you living with your uncle?"

"Rachel now's not the time," Uncle Will interrupted and I saw him look at me out of the corner of his eye. I ducked my head and discreetly wiped at the tears threatening to fall. Rachel took one look at me and easily put two and two together. With a mumbled apology, she back away to the rows of chairs where the others were and sat down. "So Lexi, you wanna try out for Glee?"

"You know me Uncle Will. Music's my passion and if there's a club that admires that passion, why not?" I smiled, the tears already gone and buried deep inside. I had become very good at pushing my emotions away- that's why I'd been the lead in drama club back at my old school.

"Well, why don't you sing us a little something?" I nodded my head and dumped my bag on a free seat to dig through it so I could find the sheet music for the song. Yes, I had planned to try out so I brought my song choice.

"I'm gonna need a little help for this. Rachel, Quinn? Do you mind?" I asked them and the immediately jumped up and walked over near the drums. "Could you play this?" I handed the sheet music to the guy at the piano and he nodded his head. I smiled happily and skipped over to the middke of the room with my back to the chairs. "Hit it!"

As the music started, I quickly tied the bottom of my blouse under my bust and yanked out my elastic, sending my hair in a tumble of curls and waves before turning around..

You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease

You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide

And you're wondering why you can't get free

He's like a curse, he's like a drug

You get addicted to his love

You wanna get out but he's holding you down

'Cause you can't live without one more touch

[Chorus]

He's a good time cowboy casanova

Leaning up against the record machine

Looks like a cool drink of water

But he's candy-coated misery

He's the devil in disguise

A snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight

You better run for your life

I see that look on your face

You ain't hearing what I say

So I'll say it again

'Cause I know where you been

And I know how it ends

You can't get away

Don't even look in his eyes

He'll tell you nothing but lies

And you wanna believe

But you won't be deceived

If you listen to me

And take my advice

(Chorus)

Run run away

Don't let him mess with your mind

He'll tell you anything you want to hear

He'll break your heart

It's just a matter of time

But just remember

(Chorus)

Oh you better run for your life (2)

The whole time I was singing, I was swaying in a seductive way, weaving my way through the chairs and doing things like rubbing up against the guys or acting out parts of the song. I was surprised that Uncle Will hadn't said anything about it, but I guess that was because I was actually smiling for the first time in months.

The cheers I got from everyone were incredible as I finished belting out the last loud note as best as I could. Nearly half of my audience was standing up and whistling. Uncle Will looked like he was on cloud nine with the humungous smile on his face, and judging by how much my face hurt, I'd day I was in the same boat.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a new member!"

* * *

**_OK, this has to be the LONGEST chapter I've ever written in the past... 3-4 years? Wow. didn't realize it's been that long since I first joined fanfic. Hmm... Anyway..._**

**_How was it? Good? Bad? Worth continuing? Dump it completely and never speak of it again? What? I need guidance from you people, please._**

**_Please R&R._**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)_**

**_PS The song Lexi sings is Cowboy casanove by Carrie Underwood. I just love that song!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok, so I've been working at this like crazy for the past 48 hours, and I'll tell you why. Last night, I had a dream and I was a part of Glee Club, and guess what? I was dating Noah Puckerman! Nothing like his usual girlfriends- or does he only have flings? Hmm._**

**_ Anyway, I dreamt most of the stuff that you're going to read in this chapter and I felt that it would just be perfect for Lima Loser. So I've been working on this chapter for the past... nearly twelve hours. I know, that seems like a really long time for something so short, but two reasons- 1) I was taking care of some house wrk at the same time so I'd keep hacing to stop. 2) Whatever I did write, I'd erase and start over again._**

**_Again, I'd like to thank diehardgleek0313 for her help.

* * *

_****Ch. 2**

Ok, so my first few weeks of McKinley High were… interesting. After finding out that the Nationals for show choir were in New York, we tried to get some new recruits, and I've got to tell you- easier said than done. We did this big routine outside in the courtyard, dancing away and singing 'Empire State of Mind', but not a single person was even listening to us. Well, I shouldn't say that- there were two people nodding their heads to the beat.

And when we finally found someone who was interested- a foreign exchange student from the Philippines named Sunshine Corazon- Rachel did the most idiotic thing I've ever seen in my life! She sent the girl to a crack house thinking that she was going for an audition. The poor thing was scared shitless. But she finally did get to audition and she was great! It was like her voice was made for Broadway. I then knew why exactly Rachel pulled her little stunt. She didn't want to lose her precious spotlight.

And because of that, Sunshine accepted an offer made to her by one of the competing groups. Yeah, everyone was pretty upset about it.

There was also the whole deal with this kid named Jacob Ben Israel. He worked as a part of the school's newspaper and during the first week of school, he was bugging all of the Glee Club about anything and everything. He kept trying to interview me about my thoughts how Uncle Will's choice selections were sounded 'like they came from a drag queen's iPod'. Only after I threatened to shove his microphone down his throat, he finally gave up and left me alone.

Let's see, what else am I missing? Oh yeah! Uncle Will was crushing on the school's guidance counsellor, Ms. Emma Pillsbury, since last year and now's she dating some other guy. Uncle Will thought that he was putting on a brave face and convincing me that he was cool with it, but I mean come on, I know him and he wasn't alright with it.

So that was pretty much it for the beginning of my new high school life. Luckily, I'd been able to avoid getting any slushie facials, which I was very thankful for. I was positive that I would have been everyone's main target- the girl who's in Glee Club and her uncle is a part of the school's faculty. Sounds like the perfect target to me.

Luckily, it was Friday and that meant that I was going to have two whole days to find a gym and go postal on the punching bag to blow off some steam.

"Hey Summers!" I looked over my shoulder to see Puck running up to me and I smiled. Puck and I had become really good friends, but I was still a little iffy about him. After all, he had gotten his best friend's girlfriend pregnant last year and he did have a tendency to get himself in trouble.

"Hey there, Puckerman. What's up?" I asked as I attempted to open my locker.

"Me and the rest of the Glee kids are going to the bowling alley tonight. You in?"

"Sure, sounds like fun," I huffed as I pushed on the handle of the lock with all my might but it wouldn't budge.

"Here, let me help."

"It's ok Puck, I've got it." Dumping my bag on the ground, I stepped back and flipped onto my hands, kicking the metal just above my locker door. As I flipped back on my feet, the door swung wide open. "See?"

"That was hot!" he said and I laughed at the look on his face. I just smiled my thanks, grabbed the books I needed for my next class before closing the door again and left.

,:~:,

"Hey you!" I heard someone yell and I looked down the hall to see the school's biggest pain in the ass, Coach Sue Sylvester, standing there dressed in one of the same tacky jumpsuits she always wore. "Yeah you, get over here." I didn't want to, but figuring as I had an audience, I decided to entertain her. When I got closer, her little lap dog Becky threw a bag into my arms.

"Congratulations, Summers. You're now officially part of my Cheerios squad," Sue announced to me. "Practice is every day after school, no exceptions."

"Whoa, hold up!" I nearly shouted as I looked at the old bat. "What the hell brought this on?"

"Well, I saw your little stunt today in the locker bay, and you have exactly the potential I need to get myself my seventh national championship title," she answered. "Oh come on! You should be thrilled that I've chosen you. Now you won't be known as the niece of that embarrassment, Will Shuester." _'Ok, snapping time!'_

"Alright, listen here," I hissed as I shoved the uniform at the coach. "You can humiliate me as much as you fucking well please, but don't you ever, and I mean _ever_ insult my uncle like that again or this uniform will go so far up your ass that you'll be needing your precious dry cleaning for your mouth! And as far as 'embarrassments' go, the only one that I've seen at this school is your face! It's had to be the biggest joke in the entire school!" Not even waiting for some sort of answer or snide comeback, I turned on my heel and stormed down the hall, people practically running to get out of my way.

I stomped back to the music room and plopped myself down on the piano bench. Taking a calming breath, I closed my eyes and lightly skimmed my fingers over the cool ivory keys before I started playing 'Heart & Soul' by Bea Wain. The song never failed to calm me.

"Rough day?" I nearly jumped and turned looked over my shoulder to see Uncle Will standing in the doorway.

"The worst," I sighed as I continued playing. My mind was so focused on the notes that I hadn't heard him walk up until I saw him leaning against the piano out of the corner of my eye.

"Your mom use to love this piece," he said after a minute of listening. "I remember when we were little she would always be humming it, and her voice was just so perfect. She was the most talented person I'd ever known."

"Yeah… she was," I whispered and wiped at my face, the tears just beginning to flow at a rapid pace. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and I tucked myself into Uncle Will's side and buried my face into his chest as I allowed the past few days finally catch up with me. We sat like that for a few minutes, me crying as I fell to pieces and him trying to keep those pieces together.

"Come on, let's go home," Uncle Will said as he helped me up from the bench. I just nodded my head and allowed him to lead me out of the school, keeping my head low to avoid anyone else's gaze. I didn't even protest as he brought me to his car and opened the door to the back seat for me. I just let him lead me around like a rag doll.

When we got back home, I just walked to my room and changed into a pair of bright blue shorts and an oversized t-shirt that said 'I luv Ohio.' Then I walked into the living room and plopped myself onto the couch.

"Ok, it seems we have a case of total depression," Uncle Will said as he came into the room from the kitchen. "This calls for a specialist's equipment," he continued as he pulled out two things from behind his back. "So I took liberty of ordering your favourite Chinese food and I got out your favourite movies, 'Sleepless in Seattle' and 'big'." I instantly perked up at the mention of the greatest Tom Hanks movies ever.

"That sounds great Uncle Will. Thanks," I smiled lightly as he popped in the first movie before plopping down on the couch himself.

,:~:,

We were happily munching away at the spicy lo mein and laughing as Tom Hanks tried to get into his kid sized clothes when my phone started ringing. I hopped over the back of the couch and dashed over to the table and snatched up the neon purple phone with a bedazzled back.

"Hello?" I asked as I tried to talk through a mouthful of noodles.

"Hey Lexi, where are you?" Rachel's voice came out of the earpiece, the sounds of pins falling over very faint in the background.

"Oh crap, I forgot!" I yelled as I smacked myself in the forehead. Uncle Will looked over the back of the couch and mouthed 'what?', and I answered by mime-throwing a bowling ball with my free hand. "Sorry Rachel, I completely blanked out about it! I've been hanging out with Uncle Will all night."

"Is everything ok? Because I heard something happened at school today between you and Sue Sylvester, and as leader of the Glee Club I think that the last thing that we need is to lose any of our members just before-"

"No Rachel, nothing serious happened. Just a little cat fight really, but it's cool," I interrupted her rant. "Hey listen, I've got to go. You guys enjoy the bowling."

"Well actually," another voice said and I could hardly miss the fact it was Mercedes, "we only just got here and we didn't start playing yet."

"Rachel, do you have me on speakerphone?" I asked. A very loud 'YES!' from the rest of the Glee kids was the answer I got and I had to hold the phone at least a foot from my ear to avoid going deaf. I saw Uncle Will trying not to laugh and I gave him one of mom's old glares she had specially reserved for him. He started laughing harder and I felt my glare melt away to a chuckle.

"Hey Lexi," I heard Artie speak up. "Why don't we hold off the bowling 'til tomorrow? You free then?"

"Hang on a sec," I said and then tucked the phone against my shoulder. "Hey Uncle Will, do you mind if I go bowling with the gang tomorrow?"

"Sure, not at all!"

"I'm free. So I'll see you guys tomorrow, ok?" I said back into the phone.

"Ok, see you at three o'clock!" And with a final farewell from everyone else, the connection was dead. I pressed the 'end' button on my cell and shoved it in my pocket before hopping back over to the couch.

"You know, if you had other plans tonight, you could have gone ahead," Uncle Will said as I sat back down.

"Are you kidding me? This is way better than bowling. Chinese food, Tom Hank comedies… I feel like I'm a little kid again! And it's even better 'cause we don't have Terri the Terrible breathing down our necks!" I cheered.

He laughed at the remark I made about his ex and sat back to continue watching the movie. I think it was about ten at night when I finally fell asleep, clutching at the blanket wrapped around me as I cuddled closer to my uncle, just like I did back when I was five years old.

,:~:,

The next morning was pretty much like every other Saturday; my usual breakfast of a strawberry pop-tart and Nesquik cereal, do the homework that was due for Monday, and I went to pick up my car from the school's parking lot.

By the time two o'clock rolled around, I was already dressed and ready to go for bowling. I had my favourite denim capris on with a bright yellow tank top on under a black t-shirt that had the neck stretched out so much that it hung off one shoulder and a pair of high heel boots that came up just under my knees. Add that with a thin studded bracelet, a yellow armband brought up to my elbow, and some yellow stud earrings, and I was set. With a quick 'bye' to Uncle Will who gave me a curfew of eleven- yeah, he really trusts me-, I shoved my cell and wallet into my pockets and grabbed my keys and headed out.

Thanks to the fact that Lima was a pretty small place, it wasn't that hard to find the bowling alley, so I just stood against the hood of my car as I enjoyed the warmth of one of the last few days before fall.

"Hey Lexi!" I opened my eyes and looked down the street to see several cars driving towards where I was parked with all my friends waving at me from the windows. I grinned and waved back as they parked. They looked like a bunch of clowns in a small fire truck as they climbed out of the cars.

"Hey guys! So… you ready to get your butts whipped?" I asked.

"Oh please, we're gonna wipe the floor with you!" Puck shot back.

"Alright then. How about we make this a little more interesting then?"

"You mean like a bet?"

"Yeah Tina. Like a bet. Guys vs. girls. Best three out of four full games win. Losers have to buy the dinner of winners' choices," I grinned.

"Doesn't that seem kind of pricey?" _'Ah, good ol' Rachel. Always pointing out the details._

"Yes it does, so that's why we'll go in couples. The losers have to draw a name from a hat in the end and that name is the person they're taking out," I explained. "I did this all the time with my old friends back at Columbus."

"Good thing Santana didn't show up, or we'd be one guy short," Quinn said. _'Thank God for small favours!'_

"Let's go play then!" Rachel cheered as we all walked into the bowling alley.

,:~:,

"I can't believe we lost!" Puck nearly whined as all the girls wrote names on scraps of paper and tossed them into Finn's baseball cap.

"I told you guys that I had been the best player back at my old school. It's your fault that you didn't listen," I answered. Maybe I was underestimating myself- I wasn't captain of the bowling team for hacing an average of 209 for nothing. "Now stop the moping and choose the girl you're taking out." I held out the hat to the first guy- Sam.

After each guy took out their mystery date, we all made our separate ways; Artie went with Rachel, Finn with Tina, Sam with Brittany, Mike with Quinn, and Kurt with Mercedes, leaving me with Puck.

"Ok, so where you wanna go eat?" he asked as we walked to my car.

"It's ok. I just said that because I wanted to see if they'd go through with it or not. You don't have to take me out anywhere. I can just drop you off and grab a hotdog or something."

"No way. I may not be the greatest guy on the planet and all, but when I say I'm gonna do something, I do it. So what are you in the mood for?" he pushed.

"Ok first off- about a dozen things just came to mind when you said that, and none were PG-13," I laughed at the comment he made and even harder when he finally figured out what I meant. "Second, I don't really know the best places here to eat except a Chinese place a couple blocks from here. But I'm not in the mood for Chinese two nights in a row."

"Well how about I bring you to this club I go to once in a while? It's legal and they make a mean club sandwich." "Sounds great. Let's go."

After driving around town under the guide of one Noah Puckerman, I finally pulled up to the parking lot and we hopped out, the neon blue sign 'Club Soda' flooding the small lot with a glow.

"This looks promising," I grimaced but allowed Puck to lead me in. The inside was a lot better than I thought it was going to be, with a small stage at one end of the room and two small balconies resting above the main floor. A band was playing a rather calm tune and people were dancing in front.

"Wow. This is a lot better than I thought it would be," I said as I sat down at the small round table.

"Yeah, I come here once a week. The music could be better, but the grub's good," Puck said as he grabbed the seat across from me.

"Really? I never would have guessed you'd come to a place like this, Puck. It seems a little too…"

"Non- bad boy?" he offered. I nodded my head sheepishly as I felt my cheeks grow hot. "Yeah, I guess. But it has its moments."

"Hey there Puckerman," I turned my head to see a girl standing beside us with a notepad in her hand.

She was really pretty, that much I'll say. She had perfectly straight black hair that fell to the small of her back, sharp facial features and eyes that were a perfect blue, and her body structure made me feel really self-conscious about myself. Where I was lacking- like chest and ass, she was packing and vice-versa- like my waistline. She looked like she was ready for the runway with a body like that.

"Oh, hey Laura," Puck greeted her. At least, I think it was a greeting; he hardly even looked at her.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in a long time. And you didn't call me," Laura scoffed as she looked me once over. Probably sizing me up as competition. Yeah right! Like I'd be competition for her!

"I've been busy," he shot back as he looked over his menu. "I'll have the usual- club sandwich deluxe with a root beer. What about you Lexi?"

"Umm… I'll just have the club sandwich and a diet coke," I muttered, still looking down at my feet.

"Hmm… Looks like someone's being careful about their weight," Laura sneered as she wrote down the order.

"Knock it off Laura," Puck growled venomously, catching the both of us off guard. Laura just looked between us for a few seconds before walking away.

"You ok Lexi? I'm sorry she was such a bitch. Laura and I went out on one stupid date and she acts like we're an item or something," Puck said.

"It's alright Puck, really. I think I'm starting to get use to girls hating me. Seems like you've dated nearly every girl in a ten mile radius of Lima," I joked.

"Well, it still wasn't right of her."

"You know Puck, if you keep acting so nice all the time, someone's going to find out and you're gonna lose your bad boy rep." The look on his face was terrified, so I added, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

The rest of the meal went by pretty well. Laura came with the plates and drinks without a word and left the two of us to ourselves.

"This was really good Puck. Thanks for bringing me here," I said as I finished my drink.

"No problem," he grinned as he took the check. As I reached for my wallet, he spoke up. "What did I tell you? I was taking you out to dinner, and that means I'm the one that pays." He hardly even looked at the check as he placed a couple twenties in the leather pouch and handed it back to Laura, who handed his change back to him, and I noticed that she slipped a small piece of paper in along with it before skipping off. Puck looked down at the slip and crumbled it up and tossed it onto the dirty plates. I was kind of surprised. '_Wasn't Laura the kind of girl that he usually would date?'_

"Hey, you wanna play some pool?" he asked as he stood up.

"I don't really know how to play," I confessed.

"Well there's no time like the present," Puck grinned as he held his hand out to me. I looked over at the table and just shrugged my shoulders before taking the offered hand. It felt slightly rough at the fingertips- callouses from playing the guitar in Glee Club, I bet- but still soft and warm. I felt little tingles spread up my arm and down to my toes.

And playing pool was just about as tingly as touching his hand. I was a really lousy shot and had terrible aim. Eventually, Puck just stood behind me and placed his hands over mine as he helped me line up properly. I felt his chest press closely against my back and his arms wrap around me to reach the cue stick. It felt nice, like I was protected and nothing could hurt me when I was with him.

We eventually finished playing at around ten and I realized I had to get home soon. So we hopped back into my car and I drove Puck to his place.

"Thanks for the really good time Puck," I said as we sat there in my car parked on the sidewalk. "I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah, me too," he answered. Then he moved so suddenly, I hadn't even noticed. He kissed my cheek with a feather-light touch and sprung out of the car and up the driveway before I could say or do anything.

,:~:,

"Hey there, Lexi," Uncle Will said as he looked over the couch as I walked in. "Have fun tonight?"

"Yeah…," I answered in a sort of dream-like state. "A blast."

"Glad to hear," and with that he turned back to the TV and continued flipping through channels. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked to my bedroom, changed out of my clothes and into a pair of purple pjs with little flower patterns all over them.

That night, I fell asleep with the biggest grin on my face as I crawled under my covers, my hand repeatedly brushing over the spot that Puck had kissed.

* * *

**_Ok, I had a blast writing this chapter. I think my favorite part was writing how Lexi tore into Sue. After all, a girl can only take so much before she snaps and who can get under people's skin better than Sue Sylvester? Answer- no one (except my sister :P)_**

**_Chapter two is complete. Any comments? PLEASE?_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm on a roll here! I think I'm gonna put my other stories on hiatus for now until I have a few more chapters up for this story. I'm just really getting into this one more than any of my other work. Don't ask me why, I just am.

* * *

_**

**Ch. 3**

So it had been two whole days since my… evening with Puck, and I haven't heard from him since. I know, I know, I was acting as bad as the waitress that night, but can you blame me? You go out with a guy who's known as the town's biggest bad boy, he acts like the perfect guy, then unexpectedly kisses you- though it wasn't on the lips- and you wouldn't want some sort of explanation? Yeah right!

And when I got to school on Monday, he completely ignored me. What was that about? Sure, I may have been expecting him to be a little embarrassed or something, but to practically run out of the room when I walked in? I wasn't sure if I should have felt insulted or hurt.

"So what do you think, Ms. Pillsbury?" I asked after I finished explaining this all to her. I had skipped my geometry class for the day to talk to her. I knew I'd probably get in trouble for it, but Puck was in that class and I now I didn't want to face him.

"Well, there could be a multiple of reasons as to why this could be happening," she said as she fiddled with some of the things on her desk. I knew that she had OCD with germs and neatness, but I was still getting peeved at the fact she wasn't really talking to me. "Can you think of any reasons why he would ignore you?"

"I don't know. He's too embarrassed to talk to me- but that's pretty stupid so no. He thinks I'm one of those desperate girls that after one date, I assume we're soul mates? I'm a teenage girl, not some bimbo. My only other thought is that he regrets kissing me and thinks that by ignoring me, I'll forget about it or never talk to him again."

The worse part about it was that I didn't want to forget about it.

From the first day that I met Puck, I'd been told that he was serious trouble and shouldn't be trusted. But since I first talked to him, he'd been nothing but nice to me, and I was finding myself falling in love with him. And that scared me. Due to my past relationship with guys other than family members, I had some trust issues.

"Hey Emma," I heard someone say and I looked over my shoulder to see Uncle Will standing there. "I was just wanting to- Lexi? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" _'Uh oh! Trouble!'_

"Lexi needed someone to talk to and I volunteered to listen to her," Ms. Pillsbury spoke up just as I was about to make some excuse, and a good thing too. I was always terrible at coming up with lies on the spot. "And she already had talked to her teacher about it, so she's not going to get in trouble."

"Oh," was his answer. I could tell by the look on his face that he was hurt that I hadn't gone to him, and I would have. Hell knows that I hate hiding secrets from my uncle because it was like I didn't trust him when I do, but you just can't talk about boy troubles to the guy that's practically another father to you. It's kind of creepy.

"Is there something wrong, Will?" Ms. Pillsbury asked as she motioned for the other seat beside me.

"Yeah, actually there is." I looked over at my uncle worriedly. If there was something wrong, he'd always tell me. "It's about the Glee Club. They want to do a Britney Spears number for the assembly next week, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Britney Spears?" I asked, and he just nodded. "Why would they want to sing one of her songs? No offense to Britney or anything- after all, I kind of grew up with her like any other teenager my age has- but she's the last person I'd think we should be considering as a role model."

"That's exactly my point! And Brittany doesn't want to sing her songs at the assembly either," was my answer. "I'm talking about our Brittany," Uncle Will explained when he saw the confusion on my face.

"Well I for one think that she would be a great role model," Ms. Pillsbury said as she shuffled a bunch of pamphlets. "She has had some great new hits, she's a single mom of two kids, and I think it would be a great idea to sing something in her honour. Honestly Will, I think that you two should try taking chances a little more."

"Really?" Uncle Will laughed. "This coming from you?" _'Great! More trouble! I am so out of here!'_

"I think I'm gonna go now," I said as I picked up my backpack and stood up. "Thanks for listening to me, Ms. Pillsbury. I'm feeling better." And completely ignoring my uncle, I walked out. And as I reached into my bag for my iPod, I wasn't watching where I was going and went colliding into someone.

"Whoa, careful!" I looked up to see some pretty cute guy holding me by the arms to stop me from falling. He was cute, but the fact that he looked old enough to be my dad was kind of a turn off.

"Sorry about that," I said as I straightened up. "My bad."

"No, it's perfectly fine."

"Umm, sorry if I sound rude, but are you a teacher here? I haven't seen you before," I inquired.

"No actually, I'm a dentist. Carl Howell," he answered as he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you sir. I'm Lexi Summers."

"Pleasure's mine. I'm actually looking for Emma Pillsbury's office. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, I was just in there actually. Just around the corner. First door on the right," I said. With another big goofy smile, Mr. Howell walked off. I looked back for a second and when the bell rang, I just shrugged my shoulders as I made my way to gym for swimming.

,:~:,

So turns out that the dentist I bumped into earlier? Yeah- he's the guy that Ms. Pillsbury's dating. And I was the one who sent him to her office while she was in the middle of a conversation with my uncle. Awkward!

And Uncle Will, acting like he always does when it comes to Ms. Pillsbury, allowed for the guy to come to the choir room for a little seminar. Really awkward. Santana, of course, noticed the doctor's good looks and started making comments.

After eating these little tablets that tasted worse than brussel sprouts, everyone but Rachel, Artie, and Brittany passed the plaque test, including yours truly. And Brittany confessed that she would wash her mouth out with soda after eating. Gross!

"Hey Lexi!" Finn called me from down the hall and I stopped in my tracks as he pushed his way through the crowds to get to me. "So, how'd your Saturday night go?"

This was what I'd been dreading. Sunday morning, I had figured that all the girls from Glee Club would call me and ask how my 'date' went, but thankfully they didn't. I was actually hoping that no one would think to ask me, and I could pretend that nothing happened.

"Oh, it was… fun. We went for sandwiches and played some pool. Nothing big," I said nonchalantly as I continued to my locker, Finn hot on my heels. "Why?"

"Because I've been watching you and Puck today, and you two haven't even spoken two words to each other."

'_Damn, I thought no one would notice,'_ I thought.

'_What do you expect, girl?'_ a little voice in the back of my head shouted._ 'This is his best friend we're talking about here! Did you really expect you could hide something like this from him?'_

"Well, sorry. I didn't realize that I had to talk to him every minute of the day now," I nearly snapped at him as I opened my locker and grabbed my leather jacket.

"Whoa! Sorry! Didn't mean to pry or anything," Finn said as he held up his hands in surrender. "I just thought that you guys would have been hanging out more. Puck seemed to be interested in you when he first saw you."

"You mean when you got him to help me when you noticed Karofsky giving me a hard time on my first day?" I asked as I shoved my arms through the sleeves of my coat.

"Actually, Puck was the one that noticed that," he admitted reluctantly. "I was actually walking into the school when he stopped me."

"Oh," I said in a dazed manor. _'Puck was the one that helped me out?'_ I couldn't seem to get my head wrapped around it.

"Yeah. I mean the only time that I've ever seen him act nice to anyone is to his little sister Sarah. He must really like you to have been ready to beat up Karofsky on the first day." I started nodding my head, but froze at the last part. _'Puck LIKES me? No way!'_ "I'd better get going. Football practise. See you later Lexi!" and with that, Finn left me to my thoughts.

,:~:,

Ok, so things were getting weirder as the days went on. Brittany came into rehearsals one day demanding that she get all the female solos, Artie had joined the football team as some sort of battering ram, and Rachel was walking the school's halls dressed as some sort of stripper/naughty school girl- which got her an approval from Santana herself. Oh, and Uncle Will was being a little too carefree.

So when I walked out to my car at lunch today to head over to Taco Bell for a quick bite, I was only half surprised to see him sitting in the driver's seat of a bright yellow Corvette. Even less surprised to see Ms. Pillsbury in the other seat, looking around like that was the last place she wanted to be.

I got that Uncle Will was trying to impress her by showing her how 'cool' he could be and stuff, but this was a little bit much, don't you think? I nearly used my binder as a shield to hide my face as I passed the car to get to mine. Luckily for me, he was too busy making a fool of himself to notice me.

The sound of tires screeching against the pavement had me looking up to see the Corvette stop merely feet away from the blond woman standing in the middle of the parking lot. Terri. As Uncle Will hoped out of the car, I found myself making my way back to them.

"I'm taking this back to the dealers," I heard Terri's annoying voice state as she walked up to him. "Oh, hey home wrecker!" she shouted at Ms. Pillsbury.

"Well, look what we have here," I sneered, catching the attention of all three adults. "Good old Terri the Terrible. How's it going?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" she shot at me, looking at me like some sort of slime.

"I'm meant to be here, unlike you. I don't see any reason for you to be here. Didn't you and my Uncle Will get a divorce last year?" I shot back.

"Yes, and I am always being reminded by that with my spousal support check I get every month!" she yelled before turning back to Uncle Will. _'The very check she probably spends on useless junk as always,'_ I thought. "The check I know you can't send me when you buy things that I know you can't afford!"

During the whole argument, none of us had noticed Ms. Pillsbury get out of the car until we heard the door slamming shut. Uncle Will looked really pissed that Terri had once again ruined his chances, and I just wanted to wipe that stupid fake-innocent look off her face.

"You know what? You should keep it, at least until they repossess it. Just don't buy anymore big ticket items, ok?"

"And why would he do that?" I asked her, clenching my fists to stop myself from doing something.

"Because when he does- when he gets over that crazy-pants woman, he will come back to me, the one woman that truly knows how to love him!" she answered.

"Oh please! Like you know anything about love!" I shot back; the fire finally flamed to the point of inferno. "The only thing that you know is how to be a psychopath! I'm glad Uncle Will finally broke it off with you, 'cause that means that he finally sees you for what you really are- a piece of trash!"

"Don't push me you little brat!" she yelled at me, and Uncle Will had to hold her back from me. "You don't know the first thing about loving someone!"

"I know way more than you do obviously! At least I know not to try and fake a pregnancy! I'm just surprised you didn't go spreading your legs to the first guy you saw so you would get pregnant and pass it off as my off as my cousin! You'd do anything to keep your overly-manicured claws in him!" And I pushed past Uncle Will and quite literally spit in her face.

The next thing I knew, the back of Terri's hand connected with my cheek so hard that I went stumbling to the ground, the bare skin on my arms and hands tearing under the force of gravity on asphalt. I could feel the blood slowly starting to spill into my mouth as I held my cheek. My vision was getting blurry with the hot tears forming in my eyes, but I was able to see Puck running to me and he knelt down beside me.

"You ok?" he asked, and I just whimpered as I tried to nod. The sound of a painful yelp caught my attention and I looked up to see Terri's head snap to the side, a large red welt forming on her cheek where Uncle Will's hand had connected.

"Puck, could you bring Lexi to the nurse's office?" The fury in his voice was so raw and terrifying, it was like seeing a mother lioness defending her cubs from danger. It terrified me as it thrilled me; he was finally sticking up to the bitch, but I was worried that he'd do something that would get himself arrested.

Puck just nodded his head and not even bothering to ask, he scooped me into his arms and carried me into the school. I was glad that everyone was in the cafeteria or outside in the courtyard, just so I didn't have any witnesses to the embarrassment that I'd become. Instead, I buried my face away in his chest as he carried me down the empty hallways.

The second Puck walked through the door with me in his arms, the nurse quickly got up from her chair and motioned for him to sit me on the little cot in the corner. As he did, she quickly dashed over to the mini fridge and grabbed an ice pack which she handed to me.

"Umm… could you close the curtains please?" I asked her. She must have seen the look of humiliation in my eyes because she nodded with a sympathetic smile as she did so, leaving me alone with Puck.

"You ok?" he asked me again when I winced as the ice touched my sore cheek. Instead of answering, I leaned over to the sink beside me and spit up a good amount of blood. I was surprised- I thought the force of the slap had knocked out a couple teeth.

"Not exactly. But I feel a lot better," I said as I finished pitting up the blood from my mouth. Puck held out a paper cup of water and I sipped it gratefully as I washed down the coppery flavour.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been wanting to give Terri hell since I was six years old. The only reason I never did was because I knew my uncle would have hated it. I would have ruined my 'golden child' personality."

He laughed. Not an arrogant chuckle or smirking laugh, but an honest laugh. It was the first time I heard him really laughing, and I have to say that it suited him a lot better than his usual personality.

I started smiling myself, but winced again as the pain shot through my cheek. I looked in the mirror over the sink to see the left side of my face was already becoming a nasty shade of purple and grimaced at it.

"Now that's a pretty sight," I spat sarcastically, my dirty and worn-out sneakers suddenly hold more fascination than anything else in the room.

"Hey," I heard Puck whisper as his hand came to gently push my chin up. "You look beautiful."

"Yeah right. My face looks like someone used it as a punching bag. Like that's really 'beautiful.' I look terrible," I sighed as I looked up, and I nearly jumped off the cot.

During my little misery party, I hadn't noticed that Puck had moved from the chair beside the cot and had sat down right beside me. He was so incredibly close that I could nearly count every eyelash on his face. I found myself staring into his eyes which were the perfect shade of brown and I was so lost in them I didn't even feel the feather light touch of his fingertips against the forming bruise on my face. I think I saw his eyes flicker down to my lips, but maybe it was just the lighting?

"Lexi?" I jumped back as I heard Uncle Will's voice from the other side of the curtain. I looked back at Puck to see that he had already sat himself back on the stool beside my cot, his breath coming out in slight pants.

"Ye- yeah Uncle Will. Come on in," I said and the curtain rings screeched against the metal pole it hung on.

"Hey kiddo. How you feeling?" he asked as he knelt down in front of me, nodding his head to my bruise.

"I'll live."

,:~:,

Well after the little episode in the parking lot, things were starting to go back to normal. After doing the Britney number for assembly- which I didn't attend since I could hardly sing had without my jaw hurting- everyone had finally enough of the pop diva, and Uncle Will had a restraining order placed on Terri, stating that she wasn't to come within a ten foot radius of either him or myself.

I had started wearing a lot more make-up than I ever did to try and slightly cover the bruise and long sleeves to hide the cuts on my arms. When I came into Glee rehearsal the next day, everyone nearly freaked out at what had happened. I think they were all ready to gang up on Terri and start beating her up if I were to ask them, and it warmed my heart at how much of a family we had all became in such a short time.

News about the fight in the parking lot spread like wildfire, and I would constantly see someone plain out staring at the massive black and blue bruise on my face. I'd hear Karofsky and his goons making insults at me, and they'd only stop when Puck would step in and threaten to 'punch their lights out.'

Speaking of Puck, he'd been taking even more care of me than usual. He'd always walk me to my classes- even the ones he wasn't in with me- help me carry my books everywhere, and even bring me to the bleachers for lunch so I could eat without feeling eyes burning in the back of my head. And whenever I'd tell him that he didn't have to do that for me, he'd just wave it off before changing topic.

It made me wonder about what Finn had said the other day. Is it possible that Noah Puckerman actually liked me? And if it was… did I like him? And could I get over my fears to actually let myself like him?

* * *

**_Terri is such a bitch! Lexi's rant about her is actually what I thought about Terri when I saw her in season 1. I've always wanted someone to really let Terri have it, but unfortunately no one did so I took it on myself to do so._**

**_So what's the deal with Puck? Does he really like Lexi, or what? Stay tuned to find out! :)_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I've been trying to figure out what do write next- the third episode of season 2 or an original piece by me. I decided to go with original piece. Next chapter will be the third episode... maybe.

* * *

_****Ch. 4**

I was happily humming along to the Kenny Loggins song that was blasting out of my earbuds as I was shoving the books I needed for the long weekend. Everything was just going great! I was having so much fun in Glee Club, my grades were better than ever before, and I was happy for the first time in months.

Just as I reached up to grab my Calculus II textbook, I felt someone pull out one of my earbuds and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Whoa! Hey calm down Lexi!" I heard someone tell me as I spun around to hit the person, and Puck barely dodged my fist.

"Puck!" I yelped and I felt my face turn bright red at the fact I nearly hit my closest friend. "Oh God, I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked after yanking out my earbuds and stuffing them into my pocket. My eyes quickly scanned his body of their own accord, and I felt myself blush harder at the fact that they rested longer than necessary on the amazing six-pack that was visible through the tight fitting black t-shirt.

He chuckled, whether at my question or my embarrassment, I had no clue. "No, I'm cool." He started fumbling with the strap of his bag and shuffling his feel like some little kid and I couldn't help but think that it was so cute! "Umm, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Puck. You know you can ask me anything," I said as I leaned up against my locker, a mega-watt smile nearly bursting at the seams on my face. He looked up with an adorable little smile, but just ask he was about to start talking again, Tina popped up.

"Hey you guys! Mr. Shue called an emergency meeting," she said. I looked over worriedly at Puck and saw the same emotions going through his eyes and the three of us ran down the hall as fast as we could to the choir room. When we got there, I noticed uncle Will standing beside someone I didn't except to see.

"Brad!" I squealed as I charged at him and jumped into his arms.

Brad Fielding was my oldest and best friend back in Columbus. I knew him practically from the cradle! We had gone to all the same schools since pre-school, been in all the same clubs, and pretty much did everything together.

"Hey there Lexi. Been a long time," he chuckled as he spun me around once before setting me back on my feet.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Brad just came by for a little visit," Uncle Will answered. "I wanted to surprise you so I waited until he came into town to tell you."

"This is great!" I squealed again as I hugged Brad before hugging my uncle. "This is the greatest surprise ever! Thank you!" After I finally untangled myself from Uncle Will, went to sit with the rest of the Glee kids which proved a little difficult seeing as I was practically bouncing in my seat.

"Hey Mr. Shue, do you mind if I do a little performance for your club?" Brad asked as he nodded his head to all of us Glee kids.

"Sure. What song?"

"Well, the song I wanna sing kind of needs the help of a lovely female," he grinned as he looked in my direction and walked up to me. "What do ya say Lexi? Like old times?" He held his hand out.

"Sure," I smiled back as I took the offered hand and allowed him to lead me to the middle of the room. "You remember the routine, or do you still fumble over your two left feet?" I teased him as I shed the black hoodie I had on to reveal the teal sleeveless tank top I had on with my jeans and white sneakers.

"Do you?" Brad teased back before turning to the band. "Lay All Your Love, Abba." **(AN: For this song, Brad is in bold, Lexi is italic, and together is bold and italic.)**

**I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
I beg of you**

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied  
I skip my pride  
I beg you dear  
_  
**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me**  
**Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me**

_I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_

**I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible  
**  
_**'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
What can I do?**_

**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me**

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

During the entire song, Brad and I were dancing with so much energy; spinning, twisting, dipping. It was almost like seeing something on 'So You Think You Can Dance?' As the song finished, I was pulled up close to Brad's body with one leg hooked around his waist as he had one arm around mine, both of us completely out of breath. I couldn't help but grin as we pulled away and bow. I looked at the faces of my fellow Glee members to see their reactions, and was it just me or did Puck look pissed for some reason?

"That was great, you two!" Uncle Will said which shifted my attention back to him as he hugged me. "I had no idea you could do that sort of thing Lexi!"

"Yeah well, being a part of the drama club does have its perks," I chuckled. "Dance lessons, vocal exercises… you know- typical Broadway stuff."

"So I see. And Brad, wow!" he turned his attention to my friend. "That was really good. Would you be interested in joining New Directions?"

Brad chuckled. "Sorry Mr. Shue, but no can do. I'm only here for the weekend and I don't think my girl would like it that much if I stayed here."

"How is Delilah doing, by the way?" I asked him. "Last I saw of her, she was nearly hysterical when I was leaving."

"She's doing just fine. She misses you like crazy- we all do, actually- but we're making do without our fearless leader." I smiled at the 'leader' comment, memories of all the pranks and other mischief we would all cause together flooding my mind.

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us if you'd like," Uncle Will said before turning to the rest of the club. "So… who's next?"

,:~:,

"Hey Lexi, you ready to go?" Mercedes asked me as the two of us, along with Kurt, walked out into the cool autumn air.

"Sure," I smiled as I unlocked the door of my car. "I'll meet you guys over there. I just want to dump my books at home first." They just smiled and nodded before hopping into Kurt's car and drove off.

"Lexi!" I heard someone yell and I saw Puck running as fast as he could towards me.

"Oh, hey there Puck. What's up?" I asked him when he got closer. He just doubled over with his hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath. "I honestly have no idea how you can possibly be _that_ out of breath when running like that and still be a part of the football team."

"Because I hardly have to try to beat the other teams," he huffed as he straightened up. "Catching up with you is a lot harder."

"Very funny, Puckerman. And you're avoiding my questions," I teased as I crossed my arms defiantly.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tonight. I know that what's-his-name is at your place and you haven't seen him in a while, but I thought-"

"OK, first off; _Brad_ isn't staying at my place." I noticed how his eyes lightened up when I said that. "He told my uncle that he had already got a hotel room and didn't want to intrude on our house. But he is spending the night with Uncle Will to watch the game. And as for hanging out, I'd love to, but I can't. I'm meeting up with Mercedes and Kurt at the theatre."

"Do you mind if I come along?" The hopefulness in his eyes was so intense, like a little kid staying up late on Christmas Eve to see if Santa will come down the chimney.

"If you want, but we're kind of going to see a chick flick. It's that new movie Burlesque," I informed him, not wanting him to regret his choice if he did come with.

"I'm up for it," he grinned and I couldn't help but smile myself. _Girls dressed in practically nothing. Yeah, why wouldn't a straight guy be up for that?_ "I'll just drop my stuff off at home then I'll pick you up at your place, 'k?" I simply nodded and watched as he walked away to his old-styled truck before climbing into my SUV. But when I tried to start it up, I heard a puttering noise and nothing else happened.

"Crap!" I growled as I slammed my fist against the steering wheel repeatedly. I tried turning the key a few more times to get the same results. Groaning in frustration, I leaned over to the passenger seat and dug through my bag for my cell phone. Uncle Will had already left with Brad, so I pretty much had no choice but to call a cab.

As my fingers closed around the familiar piece of metal and plastic, I looked out the window to see Puck standing on the driver's side.

"Looks like your car has seen better days, huh?" he asked as I climbed back out of the car. I just nodded glumly as I looked down at the vehicle. It had been my sweet sixteen gift from my parents. "Come on, I'll give you a lift."

,:~:,

Last night had been a lot of fun. After meeting up with Kurt and Mercedes- who had been very surprised that Puck of all people had joined us- at the theatre, we had gone to Breadstix for a bite and spend most of the night just swapping stories. I think Puck nearly fell asleep when Kurt started talking about different fashion styles in the past year.

After that, we pretty much went our separate ways. Puck dropped me off at my place- after passing it three times, and we made plans to work on our homework on Sunday after I saw Brad off at the airport.

"So what's with you and that kid with the Mohawk?" Brad asked me. I looked up from tying the laces of my skates to see him leaning casually against the barrier wall of the ice rink.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him as I ducked my head again, thankful that my long hair was hiding the blush that was forming on my face. "Puck and I are just friends. Nothing more."

"I don't know about that," he teased as he helped me up from the small wooden bench. "He didn't look too pleased when we did that number the other day."

_'So I wasn't imagining it,'_ I thought as I stepped onto the ice with Brad. "Maybe he was thinking of something else at the time?" I suggested.

"And look at me like he was ready to shoot me and mount my head over his fireplace? I don't think so," Brad answered as he skated beside me, causing me to lightly chuckle at his joke. "But if you were dating him, you would be careful, right? The last thing I want to see is you getting hurt again."

I spun around so that I was skating backwards and moved so that I was in Brad's path. "I appreciate that you're still looking out for me all the time Brad, but I can honestly say that Puck and I are just friends. There is nothing going on between us, and I doubt he even thinks of me that way!"

"Well why don't you ask him that yourself?" he shot back as we continued skating around for the next hour.

,:~:,

The next two days past by in a blur and before I knew it, Brad was already back on his way to Columbus. And here I was, stretched out on the length of the couch in my living room, skimming through the chapters assigned for my English class, while Puck was sitting on the floor by the coffee table as he scribbled furiously in his notebook.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he shoved the books away from his person, sending them in a giant mess on the floorboards. He'd been saying that for the past hour so I was only slightly surprised at his actions. Luckily Uncle Will had gone out for some groceries, so he wasn't there to hear Puck's swearing.

I just sighed as I marked my place in _Hamlet_ before sitting up properly. "What the hell is the matter with you?" I asked him as I stood up to gather the books. I looked at the algebra problem and saw that it was practically a first-grade problem. "This is easy, Puck." I looked at the notebook to see smudges from pencils and erasers. "And you still are having difficulty. What's the problem?"

"This stuff is pointless!" he huffed as he leaned back against the couch. "It's not like I'm gonna need this crap later on in life! So why the hell should I give a damn?"

"Because if you don't, then you won't be able to graduate, and you'll be stuck with this 'crap' again," I answered and dropped the books back in front of him. "Look, it's really simple. I'll show you."

After explaining it about a dozen different times, I was finally able to show him just how simple it was. Then again, I had to use the few sports references that I knew to explain it, but it still worked.

"So if I replace everything that has _x _with the new equation, then I can figure out what _y _is and then replace that answer in the original, and I get _x_?" Puck asked.

"That's right! You've got it!" I cheered and clapped my hands before I realized that I was acting like Rachel and quickly stopped. Puck just laughed at the bright red splotches that grew on my face and I felt my face grow redder than I tomato.

"I think it's time to take a break," I muttered as I sat back up onto the couch and scooted as far to one side as I possibly could so he could sit down too. I grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels when I saw Puck grimace. "You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just my shoulder," he said as he slowly moved his arm around. "I probably just pulled something at football practise the other day. I'll be fine." Judging by the pained expression on his face, he was far from 'fine.'

"Turn around," I told him and when he did, I lightly applied pressure his shoulder blade while desperately trying to ignore the feel of his muscles under my hand. "Does this hurt?" He just shook his head no and I moved my hand to one side of the shoulder blade. "How about this?" Again, no, so I tried the other side. "This?" The sharp intake of breath told me yes. "Hang on a sec. I've got just the thing." I quickly jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom, grabbed the small bottle of Genacol from the cabinet and a hand towel, and ran back.

"Take off your shirt."

"If you wanted me to take my clothes off, all you had to do was say so, Lexi." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his 'flirting' skills, which were about as good as a fly up against a fly swatter.

"I can't apply this to your shoulder through your shirt, Puck. Now just take off the shirt." He just grinned at me over his shoulder before unbuttoning the shirt he had on and pulled it off, leaving him sitting there in a white muscle shirt and jeans.

I ignored the new blush on my face and poured a small amount of the gold colored cream into my palm. "This may be a little cold," I told him before I started massaging it into his skin. I had never been so happy that my uncle wasn't home than at that moment. We must have looked very interesting; me sitting on my knees behind the school's biggest bad-boy and rubbing his back. The minute I was done, I nearly jumped off the couch as though I were burnt and wiped my hands off on the towel.

"Thanks," Puck smiled as he pulled his shirt back on. "What is that stuff?"

"It's called Genacol. It helps with things like arthritis or joints and muscle pains. I use to buy this stuff by the bucket load. It always helped with my legs after dancing for nearly two hours." I held the bottle out to him. "Here, take it. I still have a couple other bottles."

"Thanks," he said as he took the bottle from me, his fingers lightly brushing over mine as he did so. His eyes looked up into mine and I think we stayed like that for a few minutes before I jumped at the sound of keys in the door. I looked over my shoulder to see Uncle Will walking in with two brown paper bags in his arms.

"Hey kids," he greeted us as I walked over and grabbed one of the bags. "How's the homework coming along?"

"We pretty much finished it off, Mr. Shue," Puck answered as he gathered his books and stuffed them in his bag. "I actually gotta get going. See you tomorrow Lexi, Mr. Shue." And with that, he was gone.

"What was that about?" Uncle Will asked me as he locked the door behind him. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked into the kitchen to put everything away with my uncle closely behind me.

* * *

**_Well, that's chapter 4 for you. The song is "Lay All your Love On Me" from the Mamma Mia! soundtrack. I love that movie! It's so cute!_**

**_Things are heating up between Lexi and Puck! What'll happen next? Stay tuned and find out! ;)  
_**

**_PLEASE read & review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Tell your friends that like Glee about this story! PLEASE? :3  
_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey everyone! So I'm back with a new chapter for Lima Loser. This is based on the third episode of season 2, "Grilled Cheesus". I started writing it about a couple hours ago. I think I decided to write this today considering that I went up to the old church on my street and went to go pray. I've got an uncle who came out of the hospital today and my cousin went in today for a knee surgery. Both of them are fine and I wasn't worried or anything, I just wanted to go pray earlier. I guess doing that gave me the motive to write today's chapter._**

**_So here we go!

* * *

_****Ch. 5**

After everything that had been happening lately, I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen at any moment. And I was right.

It was during French class. Kurt and I had been in class, the teacher carelessly flipping through some magazine while the students were partnered up and talking in the respectable language for the period. Unfortunately, I had been stuck with some weird kid that looked like he had just come off this massive high and couldn't speak a single word of French properly. Kurt was sitting in front of us and I was catching different parts of his conversation. I was so interested in his conversation that I hadn't even noticed Uncle Will and Ms. Pillsbury until they called our names. That's where things started going downhill.

That morning, Kurt's dad had had an attack. Apparently, there had been a lack of oxygen to his brain that had brought on the attack and placed him in a coma.

God, the look on Kurt's face had been heartbreaking when we found out. I felt like I was back in Columbus last year when I found out my parents were dead, but this was so much worse. Here was one of my close friends, finding out that his father was in bad shape and he had no idea if he was ever going to wake up again.

Needless to say that I knew what Kurt was going through or at least about as well as I possibly could. I knew that he wanted to be alone and for people to not talk about it to him. I was nervously waiting for the moment when he would get so upset about it that he would almost become a shell of what he was like I had done.

Glee Club that day didn't help with anything.

"What the hell happened?" Finn nearly shouted as he came storming into the choir room and up to Kurt, Rachel doing her best to keep on his heels.

"My dad's in the hospital," Kurt replied, and the lack of emotion in his voice made me want to cry. It was already starting.

"Yeah I know! My mom just called me. I feel like I'm the last one to know!"

"Well I'm sorry Finn that it didn't occur to me to call you. He is not your father," Kurt shot back.

"Well he's the closest thing I'm ever going to get!" Finn answered. "Look, I know that it may not look like what everyone else has, but I thought we were… sort of a family," he lamely finished.

"Finn, why don't you just leave him alone, ok?" I said from my chair as Kurt sat down beside me. "He's got enough to worry about, and I don't think he needs you to add to all that." He didn't answer me, but instead just gave Kurt a sort of wounded puppy look before sitting down himself. Kurt took my hand and gave it a light squeeze and mouthed a 'thank you' to me and I squeezed back to show him that I had his back.

"Hey everyone," Uncle Will greeted us wearily. "I know that things are very difficult to focus on right now due to the incident with Kurt's dad and all…" he trailed off as I discreetly shook my head.

"Mr. Shue? I've been trying to think of what I wanted to say to Kurt all day and I realized I didn't want to say it, but sing it," Mercedes announced. "This song is about being in a dark place and turning to God. It's a spiritual song, so I hope you don't mind."

"Sure go ahead."

The song had been absolutely beautiful, and with the voices of Tina and Quinn in the background, it sounded even more beautiful. So what Kurt said after they had finished was a bit of a shock to almost everyone.

"Thank you Mercedes. Your voice is stunning but… I don't believe in God." He then went on about how if God was real then he was kind of a jerk, what with making Kurt gay and then having his followers believe that Kurt chose to be tortured like this every day of his life.

He wasn't all that wrong. I mean, look what happened with me and my parents. It was hardly even a week before my birthday when He decided to completely destroy my faith in any guy that wasn't close to me by blood or was a friend, and a hardly week after that to take away the lives of the two people that mattered the most to me. If God was really merciful, then why did He do something that terrible? Why?

So when Kurt walked out of the choir room, it was obvious that I was right along beside him. Little did I know that that simple act would have made things plummet to the ground.

,:~:,

For the rest of the week, I was pretty much in the same boat as Kurt. I didn't smiled, I hardly spoke, I wasn't paying attention in class, and I pretty much went through the day in a daze.

"Didn't realize you and Hummel were so close." I jumped about a foot into the air and turned around to see Puck staring at me almost menacingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you practically ran after him during Glee rehearsals! All those times we were hanging out together, I never would have figured you to be crushing on a gay dude!" he yelled.

"I'm not 'crushing' on anybody! Least of all on Kurt!" I snapped back.

"Then why are you hanging out with him all the time?" he asked.

"I just know that Kurt's going through a tough time right now, and I think that I'm the best person that understands him," I said. "What is the big deal about it anyway? I have the right to hang out with the people of my choice!"

"The deal is that you're forgetting about everyone else!"

"Well I'm sorry that my decisions are causing problems with people's benefactions, Puckerman! Maybe I should be more like you- someone who takes everything as one big joke! But I don't, so if you've got a problem with that, then go to Hell!"

Puck just glared at me, whether it was at my sudden outburst or just at me, I had no clue nor did I care. I was too blind by my fury that I didn't even give a damn about anything or anyone. The glaring kept going for another few minutes until Puck turned on his heel and pushed his way through the hall.

That day in Glee rehearsals, Puck didn't show up, for which I was grateful for once. Things were just really starting to pile up on my emotions and I felt like another hissing fit with him would have ended with me punching him in the gut or kicking him in the nuts. Either one sounded pretty good.

Then I found out that Kurt had talked with Sue Sylvester earlier that day and she had Principal Figgins ban any songs that involved anything spiritual or religious, which to me was kind of bittersweet. Hearing that I wouldn't have to listen to any more songs that would make me feel like my heart was going to burst from pain was a good sign, but hearing the Sue Sylvester got her way again was never a good thing.

So when I went with Kurt to visit his dad later that day, it wasn't all that surprising that some of the Glee kids were huddled around Mr. Hummel's bed and were singing religious songs. Kurt was a little livid at the fact that they had done this and nearly ordered them all out. While the woman that Kurt had called began with her acupuncture treatment on Mr. Hummel, I silently stood beside Kurt as he held onto his father's hand again and quietly whispering for him to squeeze his hand, while I tried my hardest to not cry.

The next day in Glee Club, Kurt told us all that his father's condition was stable, but he hadn't regained consciousness.

"I need to express myself," he said as he stood by the black piano. "So I've chosen a song that I would like to sing."

"Of course Kurt," Uncle Will said as he came and sat down beside me.

Yeah I´ll tell you something

I think you'll understand

When I say that something

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

Oh, please, say to me

You'll let me be your man

and please, say to me

You'll let me hold your hand

Now let me hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy, inside

It's such a feeling

That my love

I can't hide

I can't hide

I can't hide

Yeah you, got that something

I think you'll understand

When I feel that something

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I hadn't even noticed that through Kurt's song, my eyes had watered so bad that a few tears had fallen. Desperate to avoid any stares, I hastily wiped at my face. I felt Uncle Will squeeze my shoulder reassuringly and I gave him a watery smile.

"That was beautiful Kurt," I said as I stood up and walked over to him, enveloping him in a hug.

"Thank you Lexi," he said as he lightly hugged me back. "I appreciate everything that you've done for me and I'll be forever grateful."

"Wait a minute," Rachel spoke up from the back of the room, which gained her the attention of everyone there. "Why are you thanking her? She hasn't done anything!"

"I knew better than to go against a friend's wishes and do something that I know would have upset him!" I shouted as I made my way over to her. "So don't go acting all high and mighty on me when we all know that the only reason you don't like it is because you aren't the center of attention!" I accused as I pointed my finger at her.

"This has nothing to do with being jealous Summers!" she yelled back. "I just think that people that actually do _something_ should get some sort of credit for it! No wonder you're parents sent you here! I bet they love the fact that they don't have to put up with you anymore!"

"Rachel!" Uncle Will shouted, clearly enraged at what his other student had just said. I just stood there staring at the smug look on her face and I felt the tears begin to flow even harder than they had moments ago.

"Screw you Berry," I whispered before heading back to my seat and grabbed my bag from the floor before making a beeline to the door. Just before I walked out, I stopped and spoke louder. "My parents couldn't have sent me anywhere. They're dead." And without even a glance to see anyone's reaction, I ran down the hall as fast as my legs could carry me to the parking lot, where I jumped into my car and drove like mad back home.

,:~:,

To say that I was avoiding everyone in Glee Club would have been an understatement. I had turned off my cellphone the moment I got home and crawled under the covers in my bedroom, clutching the slightly ratty polar bear that my parents had given me for my first Christmas to my chest as I cried myself to sleep.

I didn't want the stares of pity to be thrown my way. I didn't want words of sympathy or apology. I didn't want anything from them. Words weren't going to bring my parents back- nothing would.

Uncle Will knew that the events from the previous day had really shook me up, so he called us in sick the next day and we took the first plane back to Columbus. When we got there, I was greeted by my old friends with solemn faces and an eerie silence. When we arrived at the hotel we were staying at for the next two days, Uncle Will stayed behind to take care of some 'work' for school- which I knew was really because he knew I wanted to be alone- and I drove to the place that I really came here for.

The marble tombstones gleamed like twisted beacons in the old cemetery. The faces of the stone angels and saints were bowed in grief as they held their hands up in prayer.

I weaved my way through the grave markers and up to the only cherry blossom tree that was located anywhere near. Most of the buds were gone now or had closed in on themselves with dried and rotten petals sprinkling the ground under the branches- the grave of my parents.

I knelt down beside the grave and wiped at the petals that covered the top of the stone with fingers as gentle as a feather. The tears were slowly trailing down my face as I traced the engravings.

_Robert Summers (1967-2010) & Sarah Shuester-Summers (1974-2010)_

_Two loving parents who will be sorely missed_

"Hey mom and dad," I whispered into the silent air. "It's me… Lexi. I- I know that it hasn't been very long since I last saw you guys, but I really wanted to come visit.

"School's going good lately. My grades are actually better than they use to be- I'm even getting A's and B+'s. Uncle Will's been taking really good care of me. He's still the same lovable big kid that he always has been. You'd be proud of him, mom. He's finally feeling good about himself now that he's not with Terri anymore.

"I made a lot of great friends. We're all part of the school's Glee Club. I'm still keeping the family trait alive for you guys- music. Seems I've got a really good voice," I chuckled. "Who would have thought, huh? The little girl who could hardly carry a tune in a bucket can sing now… sometimes I think I'm only a part of New Directions 'cause Uncle Will let me in."

I knew that if my parents were alive, they would be telling me to sing- to show them that my belief was far from the truth. I could almost hear their voices again. And so, I sang.

Who can say for certain

Maybe you're still here

I feel you all around me

Your memories so clear

Deep in the stillness

I can hear you speak

You're still an inspiration

Can it be

That you are mine

Forever love

And you are watching over me

From up above.

Chorus:

Fly me up to where you are

Beyond the distant star

I wish upon tonight

To see you smile

If only for a while

To know you're there

A breath away's not far to where you are.

Are you gently sleeping

Here inside my dream?

And isn't faith believing

All power can't be seen

As my heart holds you

Just one beat away

I cherish all you gave me

Everyday

Cause you are mine

Forever love

Watching me

From up above

And I believe

That angels breathe

and that love will live on

And never leave

Chorus:

Fly me up to where you are

Beyond the distant star

I wish upon tonight

To see you smile

If only for a while

To know you're there

A breath away's not far to where you are.

I know you're there

A breath away's not far to where you are

The last note- was so soft that if I hadn't sung it myself, I would have thought it was merely the cold autumn air. But even Mother Nature did not make a sound for me and the terrible silence fell on my heart like the sun setting on the horizon.

"I miss you guys… so much," I wept over the grave. It seemed like I sat there for hours as I cried, the tears continuing to flow in relentless waves. It was only when the sky started growing dark that I decided to leave.

"I don't know if you could do anything about it, but please… please help my friend Kurt's father," I begged to the tombstone. "Poor Kurt has already gone through so much pain in his life… I don't want to see him hurt worse than he already is." I kissed the tips of my fingers and brushed them against the stone and with a final goodbye, I left.

When I got back to the hotel, I ate my dinner which was a simple egg salad sandwich with lukewarm fries and water, showered and changed into an oversized t-shirt that had belonged to my dad and a pair of sweatpants that had been my mom's before crawling into my bed. I bid Uncle Will goodnight and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**_So there we have it. The song that Kurt sings is of course the same one in the show, and the song that Lexi sings to her parents' grave is 'To Where You Are' by Josh Groban. I was listening to it as I was writing that scene, and I swear that I don't remember crying like that for any story in the past 4 years._**

**_Well, I hope you enjoyed my Lima Loser take on the 'Grilled Cheesus' episode of Glee. Please R&R when you get the chance._**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_God, I am so sorry everyone! My stories are so backed up! I feel awful for making you guys wait so long! I just couldn't think of anything for this chapter._**

**_Anyway, as always, I do not own anything related to Glee. I just own Lexi Summers and any other original characters that might pop up in this story._**

**_Again, REALLY sorry for the delay!  
_**

* * *

******Ch. 6**

When Uncle Will and I got back to Lima, I was avoiding most of the Glee kids like the plague; mostly avoiding Rachel and Puck actually. I didn't want to talk to either of them or else I thought I would have punched them both in the face. So I pretty much stayed by myself during my free time, spending most of my lunch hour in the library or off school grounds, or sitting in the far corner of the classroom… things like that. And it worked really well… most of the time.

"Lexi!" I heard Rachel's annoying voice yell from the other end of the hall. I didn't even look at her as she ran up to me; instead I continued to rummage through my bag and locker, shoving books where I needed them. "Lexi, please… can we talk?"

"I really don't have time to talk, Berry," I coldly shot at her as I slammed the door close on my locker. "I've got class in five minutes and I still need to go to the library to print my project since the printer at home is busted."

"But Lexi-" she started to say, but I quickly cut her off.

"Listen Berry!" I yelled as I spun back around to glare at her. "I don't give a damn about what you want to tell me or apologize for! Because there is nothing that you can say or do that will make me hate you any less than I do right this second! You insulted me and my parents and that is something that I will _never_ forgive! So unless you want me to punch that stupid face of yours and give you a free nose job, I suggest that you leave me the hell _alone_!" And before I could do anything else, I turned back around and stomped off; fuming with so much anger that I thought smoke was coming out of my ears.

Later that day in Glee club, I sat as far from everyone as I possibly could, my foot tapping to the music that was blaring out of my headphones. I saw that Rachel kept glancing over at me every few seconds and when she saw that she was caught, she'd quickly avert her eyes.

"OK you guys!" Uncle Will said as he walked into the choir room. I quickly shut off my iPod and stuffed it along with my headphones into my pocket. "I've got a new song for us to practise with today, and I think a certain someone is going to like it," he continued as he passed out the music sheets. I glanced down at the paper in my hand and couldn't stop myself from letting out a squeal of delight as I read '_At the Beginning' _by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. "What do you say, Lexi? Will you sing lead?"

"Sure, I'm up for it," I shrugged as I leaned back. "That is if Ms. Drama Queen has no objections," I added and nodded my head in Rachel's direction. I swear you could have heard a pin drop at the other end of the room; it had gone that quiet. Everyone was looking back and forth between the two of us, waiting with baited breath for her answer. Her ultra-cheery smile crumbled slightly, but she nodded her head and I knew I had won this round. "Alright then!"

"Great," Uncle Will grinned, clapping his hands together with joy. I just smiled at his enthusiasm and shrugged off my denim jacket. But what he said next made that smile quickly fade. "And Puck! You haven't that many chances for lead. Wanna give it a shot?" _'Please say no, please say no!'_

"Sure thing Mr. Shue," Puck answered and he got up and came to stand beside me. Meanwhile, I was gritting my teeth so hard they could have almost shattered and I kept thinking _'Who is it up there that's trying to drive me insane?'_ I wanted to scream out my frustration so badly, but instead I just bit my tongue and walked around to the opposite side of the piano from where Puck stood. **(AN: Lyrics are the following way; Puck, **_Lexi, __**both.**_**)**

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

**No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start**

_**And...**_

_**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**_

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure_  
**Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true**  
_**Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**_

And...

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

_**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

___And..._

**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing**

_**Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**_

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

**Hey ay ay**  
_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...**_  
_Starting out on a journey_  
_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_…

_Hmmmmm_

As we finished the song, everything was about as dead quite as it was five minutes ago. It was only then that I had noticed that during the song, Puck and I had moved around the piano to come face-to-face at one end and he was holding my hand almost tenderly in both of his. I looked up to see him staring down at me with… love? No, it couldn't be. I was imagining it. So I pulled away from him completely and walked back to my seat, ignoring the dozen pair of eyes that were trained on me.

"So…" Uncle Will said, bringing the attention back to him. "Who has something they'd like to sing?"

,:~:,

So the week had been… interesting, to say the least. Not only was I getting the 'wounded puppy' routine from Rachel but everyone in the entire school would look between me and Puck whenever we were in the same room. To say that it was nerve-racking would have been quite the understatement. I was never one for stage fright, but to be stared at like I was some sort of bizarre alien from another planet was rather discomforting. Not to mention, whenever I tried to talk to him about it, he'd completely shut me out. I was just lucky that it was Friday once more and I was able to get away from it all.

"Hey Lexi?" Uncle Will called from his bedroom down the hall. "Do you mind if I run out for a little while? I've got some things that I wanna take care of."

"Sure thing!" I said as I passed by his room with some clean clothes, a fresh towel and my raspberry/black cherry shampoo. I disposed them on the bathroom counter before walking back to his room. "So what's up?" I asked, leaning against the frame of the door and watching Uncle Will rummaging under his bed for his left shoe before hopping over to his closet.

"There are just a couple things I want to check out at the library for next week's Glee meeting, and I need to go to the store for a few things," he answered as he came out of his closet fixing his tie... or at least was trying to. "You'll be alright by yourself for a few hours?"

"Come on Uncle Will!" I laughed as I walked up to him, swatted his hands away and fix his tie myself. "Have some faith in me, will 'ya?" He just shook his head before kissing my forehead and ran out of the house, shouting, "I'll be back home in time for dinner!"

I spent about half an hour soaking in the tub after that and by the time I was done, my hands and feet looked like raisins and the sun was already half way through the sky. As I stretched out along the length of the couch in the living room to flip through the channels, dressed in a ratty pair of old shorts and t-shirt that nearly swallowed me whole, my phone started ringing. I reached over the armrest above my head and snatched it up, seeing that it was Kurt calling me.

"Hey there, my fashion guru," I greeted him- Kurt was the person I went to now when it came to shopping or outfit choices for school.

"Lexi, do you mind coming over to the mall today? There's something I've got to show you!" I heard Kurt's anxious voice on the other end. I quickly jumped up and ran to my room, pressing the speaker button on my cell phone and dumping it on my vanity table before opening my closet to change.

"Is everything ok? Did something happen?" I asked worriedly, fiercely tugging a white and pink striped t-shirt over my head. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No I'm fine. Just get here as soon as you can," Kurt answered. I nodded as I tugged on a pair of jeans. Realizing that he couldn't see me, I hollered out an "I'll be there!" and reached for my phone to shut it off. After slipping on a pair of white flats and grabbing my purse, I scribbled a note to Uncle Will telling him where I had gone before grabbing my keys out of the glass dish in the hallway and bolted out of there.

,:~:,

When I got to the mall, I quickly found Kurt, which wasn't all that hard seeing as he told me he was wearing a canary yellow jacket.

"Hey," I sighed as I gave him a hug, relief filling me at seeing that nothing seemed wrong. "So what exactly did you call me here for?"

"Well, I'm not really the one that wanted you to come here," Kurt told me and he nodded his head to something behind me. I turned around and saw that annoying little Rachel Berry was standing there. I turned back to Kurt, giving him an accusing glare for setting me up like that and he just shrugged his shoulders. The little weasel! I pushed past him, ready to head straight back home, but I didn't get much further; Finn and Mike were both standing in my way. When I tried turning back to go the other way, I saw the rest of the Glee kids were there too, forming a sort of circle around me and Rachel.

"You guys, let me out of here," I nearly snarled. I didn't want to spend any of my free time being around a whiny Rachel, but no one listened to me.

"Lexi, don't blame them. I put them up to this," Rachel pleaded with me, bringing my glare back to her. "Would you just here me out, please?" she asked. I kept glaring at her, but I crossed my arms as a sign to show I was listening. She gave a grateful smile before turning to Puck, who I only noticed now was holding an acoustic guitar in his hand. Then she started singing.

_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
Just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and we see it through  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_

_Some other folks might be_  
_A little bit smarter than I am_  
_Bigger and stronger too_  
_Maybe_  
_But none of them will ever love you the way I do_  
_It's me and you_  
_And as the years go by_  
_Boys, our friendship will never die_  
_You're gonna see_  
_It's our destiny_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_

When Rachel finished singing, she looked over to me. "Lexi, I'm really sorry for what I said. I had no right and I was such a bitch about it. I guess I really was just a stuck-up drama queen that wanted too much attention when I really didn't deserve it. Can you forgive me?"

I looked around, giving me the look that said I wasn't that convinced, and when I saw Rachel's head bow out of the corner of my eye, I smiled before walking up to the point where I was right in her face. When she looked up, I quickly wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug. "I forgive you," I smiled.

* * *

_**So there it is! A little short, I know, but that's the way I pictured it. Besides, can you honestly think that Lexi would hold a grudge forever? Nit at all- unless the person really deserved it, but that'll come later in my story... MUCH later.**_

_**Hope you all like it! Don't own the songs of course.**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: OK people, I'm here! After hearing that someone missed reading about Lexi, I started working on another chapter a couple hours ago. Now just a heads up, I decided to pretty much skip over the 'Duets' episode of Glee because as all Glee fans know, Puck wasn't in that episode so I couldn't really do much for the story.  
_**

**_But anyway, let's get this party started people!_**

**_Lexi: Hey wait a minute! Aren't you forgetting something? *stands there with hands on her hips and taps her foot*_**

**_AN: *huffs* Oh all right! I do not own anything from Glee. I just own the respective characters that had been made especially for this story. *turns to Lexi* Happy now?_**

**_Lexi: Very much so. *pats author on the head*_**

**_AN: *growls before jumping up and chasing after Lexi* I'm gonna get you for that!  
_**

**_LOL :D  
_**

* * *

**Ch. 7**

Well after my renewal of my friendship with Rachel, things went back to normal… well, mostly.

About a week after the intervention as I like to call it, Puck pull a dumb-ass move by driving his mom's car into a convenience store's window and then tried to steal an ATM. Idiot got himself sent to juvie for it. Then Sam finally and officially joined Glee club once he realized that whether he did or didn't, people at this school would have still thought of him as a 'Gleek'.

Uncle Will thought it had been the perfect time for us to have a ballad/duet competition with a Breadstix dinner on him as the prize for first place. I had decided to bow out of that one so we'd have an even number of competitors. Instead, during my spare time during that week, I spent a good amount of time working on some of my original songs, guitar playing, and I even worked on an extra credit project for science class. The last part was only because I was seriously lacking in the smarts for that class and needed to boost my grades like crazy.

I didn't really pay all that much attention to Glee Club that week. I got the occasional snippet of news- Kurt thinking that Sam was gay; Rachel and Finn planning to throw the contest so Sam and Quinn would win… blah, blah, blah… Typical stuff you'd hear at any high school.

_"So are you going to be in Columbus in time for our annual Halloween Harvest Festival?"_ Delilah asked me over the phone. I was blissfully at home alone Saturday morning- Uncle Will had to take care of the detention- and I'd decided to call up on my dearest friends from back home.

"Not sure," I answered, twirling the cord of my neon pink phone around my finger. "I'm gonna have to talk with my uncle about it. See if he's up for a weekend of cotton candy, caramel corn, and bumper cars… So I probably will." Lord knows that Uncle Will never could say 'no' to things like that.

_"Great, 'cause guess who's going to be performing that night?"_ Brad's voice came through the earpiece.

"No clue."

_"We are!"_ Delilah answered so loudly I had to pull the phone from my ear. What was it with my friends yelling at me through the phone? _"Well… Brad and his band are, but I've been personally invited to perform with them and guess what else? We're going to be paid for it! Twenty bucks per hour!"_

"Wow, congrads you guys!" I said. "I'm happy for you!"

"Knock knock!" I looked up over at my door to see Uncle Will standing there. "Hey there Lexi. Just wanted to see if you wanted anything."

"No thanks Uncle Will. I'm cool," I smiled at him.

_"Lexi put your uncle on!"_ Delilah yelled from the other end of the phone. I gave the phone a funny look, imagining my friend's face instead of the plastic earpiece, but held it out anyway to my uncle. He looked at it oddly too but accepted it none the less.

"Hello?" he asked as he brought the phone up to his ear. I heard a slightly muffled noise on the other end which could only be Delilah's voice reply. Wondering what she would have to tell him, I pulled my legs up to my chest and grabbed a pillow from behind me, resting it on top of my knees and crossed my arms over it, leaving the end of the bed for Uncle Will to sit down. "Uh-huh… uh-huh… no, I don't see a problem with that," he answered to whatever it was she was saying. "Sure, ok then… OK… I'll tell her. Bye Delilah," he finished and I could hear the dial tone before he was done talking.

"What was that all about?" I asked him as he handed me back the phone and I placed it on the receiver.

"She told me about the Harvest Festival this Halloween and how you were planning on asking me about going," Uncle Will answered.

"Geez… that girl seriously always takes matters in her own hands, even when you promise her you'll take care of it," I sighed as I leaned back, unintentionally smacking the back of my head on the headboard of my bed. "Ok… ow!" I whined as I rubbed the sore spot.

"Do you want to go?" Uncle Will asked me.

"Well, considering the fact that I have gone to every Harvest Festival since I was little, I think it's safe to say that I _would_ like to go," I started to say.

"But…?"

"But there is the fact that a) I do have other responsibilities here like Glee club and b) even if I didn't, I wouldn't just go and leave you alone to celebrate the greatest holiday of the year," I answered as Uncle Will helped me off the bed and we made our way to the kitchen. "Oh crap! I knew I forgot something!" I exclaimed as I saw the small piles of dishes that adorned the counter. "Sorry Uncle Will," I apologized; for the swearing and the mess.

"It's alright," he laughed, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. "We'll do them together."

"So what else did Delilah tell you?" I asked as I started washing the plates and passing them to my uncle who dried them off and put them back in the cupboards.

"Something about 'yellow being the new blue'?" he answered with confusion. "What exactly does that mean?"

I laughed lightly at that. "That's Dell's code for her hair. She's always got some weird looking color dye in her hair. I guess she's gone yellow now."

"You mean she had blue hair before?" The look on Uncle Will's face was priceless- total shock.

"Yeah- well, parts of her hair were blue anyway." I looked over to him. "You know… I think you'd look great with some green strands of hair."

"Green?"

"Yeah… right here!" I said as I swiped a handful of suds along the front part of his hairline. "And maybe over here!" I swiped another handful but he tried moving backwards and I got him in the face, making it look like he had a beard.

"Oh that's it," he grinned wickedly before he reached across me and grabbed the spray hose. He quickly cornered me in the kitchen with no means of escape and squeezed the handle of the hose, effectively dousing me with cold water.

"Ah!" I screamed as the icy temperature hit my skin and ran down my shirt and into my jeans. "That's it! Game on!" I hollered as I pushed past him- careful not to slip on the wet tiles- and grabbed the large pot filled with soapy water.

,:~:,

'_Ok, that's it! My uncle is officially insane!'_ I thought as I walked down the halls of the school the following school day.

Don't ask me why or how, but for some strange reason, Uncle Will had wanted the Glee club to perform one of the weirdest, raciest, and most risky musical that there ever was; The Rocky Horror Show. Can you believe it? All I knew was that there was no way in HELL that I was going to even as much as _think_ of being a part in that show. So again, I gracefully bowed out of that nightmare. Instead, I worked on making the sets and costumes.

It wasn't until we found out that Ms. Pillsbury was working with us that I figured it out that it wasn't for 'us kids to truly appreciate the arts' as Uncle Will had told us, rather that it was just another way for him to impress the ginger-haired guidance counsellor.

I was positive that this show was only going to get worse, and I was proved to be correct. Sue Sylvester decided to make herself a part of the production and she kept erasing about half of the actual show only to put it right back in again. And then, to add to the mountain of ever-lasting trouble, Ms. Pillsbury's dentist boyfriend joined the show too, playing the character Eddie. Kind of creepy, but I must say that the guy is pretty well built for someone his age.

In the end though, the New Directions did the show merely for their own pleasure when Uncle Will found out that Sue was planning on pulling an undercover exposé on the show. And Dr. Howell quit when he learnt that Ms. Pillsbury had a rather _interesting_ private practise with Uncle Will. He told me nothing happened and I believed him… mostly anyway. After that was over and done with- to my great pleasure, I might add- Uncle Will and I took my car and drove to Columbus for the Harvest Festival.

"This is seriously one of the best pictures of you, Uncle Will!" I laughed, clutching the picture that the automatic camera had taken of us on the roller coaster. We were both in the front seat; me with my hands waving in the air, hair blowing in every direction, and a massive smile on my face… while Uncle Will was clutching onto the harness over his shoulders, his face frozen in a scream of utter terror. "I can't wait to show everyone at school on Monday!"

"Alright, alright," Uncle Will chuckled from behind me, glancing at the picture. "Very funny. This one is a good look for you," he said, holding up the picture of us. It was one of those life size picture things- you know, the ones where it's some funny looking picture like a clown or something but the face is cut out for you. Anyway, the picture we were standing behind was supposed to be a scene from the classic horror tale 'Sleepy Hollow', where my dismembered head was hanging in the hand of the Headless Horseman- aka, Uncle Will- and I had my eyes crossed and my tongue hanging out ridiculously. Uncle Will was in the middle of the menacing laugh. Put it simple- he looked perfect and I looked like shit.

"Give me that!" I cried, reaching out to try and snatch it but Uncle Will was faster and he held it above his head, just out of my reach.

"You know… I'm sure the rest of the Glee club would _love_ to see this!" he teased me.

I huffed as I stopped jumping for the picture, and straightening out my shirt which had ridden up slightly, I held the other picture out.

"Trade 'ya and never speak of it again?" I offered.

"Deal," he answered, quickly snatching the picture from my hand and handing me the other. I laughed and placed the picture in between the covers of a book I had in my backpack that I had brought with me.

"Lexi!" I heard someone scream over the loud noises going on around me. I looked over at the Scrambler to see Delilah pushing her way through the crowd towards us. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Oh, hi Mr. Shuester!"

"Hello Delilah," Uncle Will politely said.

"Hey there, Dell," I smiled as I hugged my close friend. "Nice outfit by the way," I added, pointing to the sexy gypsy outfit; short, tight electric blue skirt, low-cut white peasant shirt with a purple and gold velvet waist cinch, knee high black leather boots and an electric blue head wrap with a purple jewel studded trim. She even was carrying around a purse shaped like a crystal ball with smoke circling inside.

"Thanks!" she chirped before going serious. "I am in desperate need of your help!"

"What's the matter?" Both Uncle Will and I asked, practically like surround sound.

"You remember Sarah, don't you?"

"Sarah? Yeah of course. She's the tambourine player and one of the back-up singers, right?" I asked, hoping that I hadn't got that wrong. "Nick's girlfriend?"

"That's the one. Well it turns out she got the flu last night and had to cancel on us. She called me like five minutes ago. And the band goes on in ten!"

"Yikes! That's not good," I stated.

"No kidding," Delilah answered before clasping her hands together. "Please, please, _please_ sing with us?"

"What? Are you kidding me? Talk about last minute, Dell!" I nearly shouted. "I don't know what songs you're planning to sing, let alone if I know the lyrics or not, and besides that, I'm not in a costume!" I finished, pointing to my jeans which were tucked into my high-heeled combat boots that came up to my shins, black and white striped shirt and wool lined jacket.

"We've got Sarah's costume with us and she's the same size as you! Please say you'll do it!" Delilah begged.

I looked over to my Uncle Will, who simply shrugged. "It's your choice, Lexi. I'm not going to choose for you."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Delilah cheered, grabbing me by the arm and whisked me away before I could even say anything. She nearly dragged me behind the stage where the rest of the band was, finishing last minute touch-ups on their costumes.

"Here, put this on!" Delilah chucked a black bag at me, which I barely caught, before pushing me to the little changing room curtains that had been set up for the band. When I looked in the bag, I saw red.

"_Delilah Tanna, I'm going to kill you!" _I screamed as I stomped out of the changing room, dressed in the witch's outfit… if you could call it that. It was this skimpy four piece thing made of stretchy and thin black material; a bustier with a _very_ _low_ cut neckline and small cords holding it closed, a _super_ _short_ garter skirt with fishnet stockings, a black shrug that seemed pointless since it possessed no sleeves, and black pointed hat in my hand. "_This_ is your idea of a _costume_? I look like a _slut_!"

"I'm sorry!" Delilah gave a weak smile. "Sarah was a little more… _riskay_ when it came to choosing her costume… But look on the bright side!"

"There's a bright side to this?" I hissed at her.

"Yeah! Originally Sarah wanted this Vampira costume that was a tight black leather corset dress with a V-neck that ended at her waist- with _nothing _to hold _that_ closed- and a hem that reached the top of her thighs! You could have been dressed in that instead!" she answered.

"Why I ought to-!" I nearly went to attack her, but the other backup singer/ bass guitar player and Brad's twin sister, Christine, came up behind me and pulled me over to the small collapsible vanity table to do my make-up.

"Hey Lexi," she sighed as she sat me down in the chair. "How's it going?"

"About as good as it can be right now," I huffed as I yanked my boots back on while she got to work on my hair, pulling it back into this sexy one shoulder braid. She handed me a black cameo choker on a black silk ribbon before telling me to put it on and close my eyes. When she was done, I looked in the mirror and saw this total dominatrix witch staring back at me. _'God if my parents could see me now!' _I thought. The only thing that could have been worse than them seeing me dressed like this- other than Uncle Will, who would in a few minutes- would be anyone from the Glee club- especially Puck.

"School's going well. So is my music and whatnot. Pretty much the same as always," I added, mentally shaking the thought of Puck's eyes burning me to the core. The thought of him seeing me like this gave me a shiver of delight, which thrilled me as well as terrified me.

"That's cool," Christine said as she finished the final adjustments to her ensemble- a boat cut black dress with stitching patterns and small pink Xs all over it, a plain black choker with matching cuffs, and a pin accent headband. Clutched in her hand was a small voodoo doll change purse from which she pulled out a tube of black lipstick. Just then, Delilah came back with a paper in her hands.

"Ok, so here are the songs we'll be playing tonight," she said as she thrust the paper into my face. "Brad and the guys are going to play _'Black Magic Woman' _by Carlos Santana followed by you with a female solo of the song _'I've Put a Spell on You' _by Screaming Jay Hawkins, then back to the guys with _'Carnival of Rust'_ by Poets of the Fall. Then I'm going to sing _'Bring Me to Life' _by Evanescence with Brad, Christine will sing _'Disturbia'_ by Rihanna, followed by you singing _'Spellbound'_ by Lacuna Coil- which you'll be singing with Nick since it was meant to be a duet for him and Sarah. After that, the guys are going to play the remake of _'Devil Went Down to Georgia'_ that's on the Guitar Hero III game, then us girls will sing Elise Estrada's song _'Poison'_ and then we'll end it off with the guys singing Sugar Ray's classic, _'Abracadabra', _Christine singing the creepy Marilyn Manson version of _'Sweet Dreams'_ and you'll sing _'Maneater'_ by Nelly Furtado. You got all that?" she finished slightly out of breath. It was a miracle that she was able to say all that with just _one _breath. Even with the list in my hand, I could hardly keep up with her.

"Ok. Any choreography?" I asked her.

"Well do you remember the dance routines we had practised these songs with?" Christine asked me, to which I nodded. "Great! Just do those routines and you'll do fine!" I sighed, thankful that I still remembered all the steps to each dance with perfection. But what she said next really got my heart in my throat. "Also for the songs you'll sing by yourself, maybe you can try a really sexy approach to it?"

"'Sexy'? Are you kidding me? It's bad enough that I'm going out to sing in front of my uncle dressed like _this_," I said as I waved my arms at the scraps of fabric that hung to my If body. "When he sees this he'll have a fit enough as it is, and now you want me to go dancing around like a stripper? No thanks! I'm out of here!" I finished, making my way to the back exit of the stage, but the girls grabbed me under the arms before I got two steps away and literally dragged me onstage.

Later that night when Uncle Will and I got back to the hotel, things were pretty quiet. Surprisingly, he hadn't said anything about my wardrobe and I guess I shouldn't be _that_ surprised. I mean after all, if he had been so willing to get me into the getup for the Rocky Horror Show and what I had worn tonight was very close to it, then he shouldn't have any excuses.

The band had been a hit. Not only had we been asked for three different encores, but we had our pictures taken with some of the people from the audience and we were asked for autographs. It was actually a lot of fun. And I was even paid for it- fifty bucks. All in all- not a bad night.

* * *

**_AN: OK, so how was that? I think this was my favorite chapter so far. I got to have a little more of a bonding time between Lexi and Will, and I got to really embarrass Lexi! ;) The songs belong to all their respective owners as I said earlier, costumes were found browsing online for different pictures when trying to find something sexy for Lexi to wear an feel embarrassed about, and so on and so forth._**

**_Lexi: I can't BELIEVE you'd EMBARRASS me like that!_**

**_AN: I told you I'd get you back for that. *smiles smuggly*_**

**_Lexi: *huffs and crosses her arms*_**

**_AN: Thanks for reading! Please read and review! Say bye Lexi!_**

**_Lexi: Bye. *grumbles before walking off*  
_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
_**


	8. AN

_**THIS STORY IS ON HAITUS FOR NOW!**_

_**SORRY!**_


	9. AN 2

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I am very sorry to be telling you this, but I will not be continuing 'Lima Loser'. Unfortunately, the Glee show has lost its magic for me. I rarely find myself wanting to make sure that I see it every Tuesday night. In fact, I didn't even mind missing it last night. Sure I may have gone online to watch it later on, but even Michael Jackson songs by the Glee cast doesn't have the same joy that it would have probably given me six months ago.**_

_**I have recieved some new reviews for the story along with story alerts and favorites in the past week, so that makes me feel terrible that I am discontinuing it. I know you were looking forward to what I would have had next in store. But I'm afraid that my interest in Glee has all but vanished.**_

_**Again, I cannot express how truly sorry I am to you all.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)**_


End file.
